


Lean on Me

by frui



Series: Leo + Marcos系列的中文翻译 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui
Summary: 当欢呼声响起时，Marcos还以为是FIFA开场音乐的声音。等他暂停了游戏，才意识到尖叫声是从楼下传来的。“我想是Leo终于到了？”Erik讽刺地问道，听着酒店周围人群中爆发出“梅西，梅西，梅西！”的呼喊声。尽管他们在二楼，欢呼声依旧从敞开的窗户中传了进来。Marcos笑了起来，然后重新开始FIFA游戏，趁着Erik注意力被分散的机会用巴萨迅速地反击得分。Erik咒骂了几句，但是Marcos咧嘴笑着，看着屏幕里小小的梅西双手指天庆祝进球。很快Leo本人推着一个巨大的行李箱出现在房间里，看上去十分疲倦。他停在休息室的门口，目光搜寻了一遍房间，在对上Marcos的目光时露出了微笑。“Hey，”他轻声打了个招呼，“最近还好吗？”Marcos把游戏暂停，立即起身跟他打招呼。在他身后，他听到Erik含糊不清地发出了一声“Hey”，和之后他独自一人启动游戏的声音。Marcos翻了个白眼，继续穿过休息室，给了Leo一个礼貌的拥抱。“你好，队长。”他吻了吻Leo的脸颊。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Marcos Rojo, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Series: Leo + Marcos系列的中文翻译 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809502
Kudos: 5





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lean on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229902) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



当欢呼声响起时，Marcos还以为是FIFA开场音乐的声音。等他暂停了游戏，才意识到尖叫声是从楼下传来的。“我想是Leo终于到了？”Erik讽刺地问道，听着酒店周围人群中爆发出“梅西，梅西，梅西！”的呼喊声。尽管他们在二楼，欢呼声依旧从敞开的窗户中传了进来。

Marcos笑了起来，然后重新开始FIFA游戏，趁着Erik注意力被分散的机会用巴萨迅速地反击得分。Erik咒骂了几句，但是Marcos咧嘴笑着，看着屏幕里小小的梅西双手指天庆祝进球。

很快Leo本人推着一个巨大的行李箱出现在房间里，看上去十分疲倦。他停在休息室的门口，目光搜寻了一遍房间，在对上Marcos的目光时露出了微笑。“Hey，”他轻声打了个招呼，“最近还好吗？”

Marcos把游戏暂停，立即起身跟他打招呼。在他身后，他听到Erik含糊不清地发出了一声“Hey”，和之后他独自一人启动游戏的声音。Marcos翻了个白眼，继续穿过休息室，给了Leo一个礼貌的拥抱。“你好，队长。”他吻了吻Leo的脸颊。

Leo闻起来像是直接从飞机场过来的，但是Marcos并不觉得讨厌。特别是在这么做的人是Leo的情况下。

“很高兴看见你回来，” Marcos的双手落在Leo美妙的臀部上抓了一把，Leo大笑着躲开。他露出一个恶作剧的笑容，用大拇指向后比了比正兴奋地拉开比分的Erik。“要玩吗？来向我们展示一下真正的技术？”

Leo似乎考虑了一下，“谢谢，但是不了，”他伸出一只手抚过头发。“我很累。我不知道自己现在到底是在哪个时区，但是我想赶快睡上一觉。”

Marcos点头表示理解。“那好，明天见。” 他再次给了Leo一个拥抱（这次没有动手动脚），然后回到沙发上。“操，”当他看到比分时不禁喃喃道：“下一轮绝对不让你选巴塞罗那。”

“不，”Erik抱怨道：“这太不公平了！这次轮到我了。” 然后他在下一场游戏中全程撇着嘴，当Marcos终于考虑做出让步的时候，门口传来了声音。

“Hey，”Leo略微拖长了尾音。他看上去有些不自在，仍然穿着刚刚见面时的衣服，不过现在他的脚是赤裸的。“嗯，Kun在吗？” 他的手里拿着手机。“他不接电话，马斯切也是……你们看见他了吗？”

Erik专注地盯着屏幕，用舌头舔了舔嘴角，手指在手柄上疯狂按动。“他们都去看电影了。” 他说，“美国队长。”

Marcos眨着眼睛看着门口。有那么片刻Leo看起来非常难受，但他注意到Marcos的视线后立即抚平了表情。额头上的细纹和眼睛下方的阴影都还在。“哦，” Leo说。“好的。”

Marcos转头回到游戏中，想知道Leo需要Kun为他做什么。当他再回头看向门口时，Leo已经走了。

“我想今晚到此为止，”Marcos说，觉得自己应该去看看Leo到底怎么样。他将手柄扔在沙发，伸了个懒腰。“明天见。”他对Erik说，在并没有得到什么回应之后摇了摇头。从大厅走到拐角处没有几步，他找到了Leo的房间，轻轻地敲敲门。

Leo打开门，看起来十分惊讶。“有什么事吗？” 尽管他这么问，仍然侧开身让Marcos进来。

Marcos环顾整个房间，立马认出Kun占据了哪一边，因为那里已经被衣服和背包弄得一团糟，而Leo的那一边仍然保持原样。实际上除了一双运动鞋和一双破旧的袜子外，那里简直原封未动，实在有点可疑。Leo的行李箱放置在床边的地板上，还未打开。

Marcos点点头。

如他预料的一样。

“我只是在想……你需要帮助吗，Leo？” 他用脑袋点点Leo的行李箱。“你应该问下我。我不是Kun，也不是马斯切，”他微笑着说，“但我也可以帮你把它抬到床上。” 他抬起手臂弯出90度，起扬眉毛，说：“看这里，感受一下我的肱二头肌。”

Leo笑了出来，摇了摇头，看上去有些不安。“我……”他一只手抓着头发。“是的，你能帮我把它搬上来吗？不好意思，我以为Kun会在这里帮我一把。我的后背有点——”。他摸了下自己的腰背部，立即皱起了眉头，尴尬地将目光移开，“我现在没办法搬。”

Marcos一只手环住Leo的脖子。“我们每个人都愿意为你提供帮助，兄弟。”他温柔地说道，想要与Leo对上眼神。“我们愿意为你提供任何你需要的帮助，好吗？” 他的语气十分认真，仍然在追寻Leo的视线。“只要你开口，就算是Erik，他也会停下那愚蠢的游戏来帮你。”

Leo露出一个微笑，他低下脑袋，低声说：“我可不想插足Erik和他的FIFA。”Marcos笑了出来。

“说不定对他来说是好事，”Marcos说道。他走到床边，将Leo的行李箱放到床上。它非常重，实际上，Marcos很高兴Leo没有试着自己来搬。他坐在床尾，Leo打开箱子时会不时碰到他。“Kun到底是怎么把这里搞得这么乱的？” Marcos看着Kun床上乱做一堆的衣服问道。

Leo掏出一条短裤和一个洗漱包。“他一定是在找什么东西，”他疲倦地说。“他通常不会搞得这么乱。” 他把行李箱再度拉上，抬头看着Marcos。“你可以...？” 他指着箱子问道。

Marcos立即站起来，将行李箱拎起来，放到桌子上面，说：“我把它放在这里。这样如果你还需要其他东西，而Kun还没有回来的话，你就不必弯腰了。” 他对Leo笑了笑，十分满意于自己的机智。

“谢谢。” Leo手里抓着洗漱包和短裤，盯着地板说道。“我要去洗个澡，”他叹了口气，“我觉得好累。”他把洗漱袋放在旁边的桌子上，然后飞快地瞥了Marcos一眼。“但是，”他犹豫地说，“在你走之前，你能……？”

Marcos走了过来，真诚地说：“什么？任何事都可以。”

他真的愿意做任何事。（或许这个时候他不应该想起自己想做的某些事情，尤其是在Leo很累的情况下，但他真的忍不住。）

Leo脸红了一点。“不好意思，”他低声说道，看上去很尴尬。“但是你能帮我换衣服吗？” 他看着Marcos眨了眨眼睛，随即阖上。“我一动到背就很痛，而且因为长途飞行现在身体特别僵硬……”他拖长了尾音，摇了摇头。“很抱歉我提了这个要求，”在Marcos回答之前又补充道：“我可以等到Kun回来，如果——”

Marcos立刻打断了他。“Leo。”他无奈地说，脑海里所有关于性的想法都立刻消失了。他讨厌Leo如此不确定的态度。“Leo。”他重复道，上前一步拥抱住他。“我说了任何事情都可以，不是吗？我当然可以帮助你，好吗？”

Leo在Marcos的颈间长长地呼出一口气。“我很抱歉……我真的很累，”他承认道，身体与Marcos紧紧相贴。Marcos僵住了身体，不知道该做什么。然后他试探性地抚摸Leo的头发。在他的触摸下Leo叹了口气。“这真是漫长的一周，”他喃喃道。“非常非常漫长。我好累。”

Leo的语气像是他付出了什么。（也许确实是。）

像是某种秘密。（也许确实是）

Marcos什么也没说，只是抱着Leo，试图抚慰他。他没有提起即将到来的美洲杯以及阿根廷人殷切的期盼。也没有谈论Leo在西班牙那永无休止的税务问题，和他与父亲之间令人担忧的关系。Marcos只是就这样抱住他几分钟，想要帮助Leo忘记房间外所要面对的一切。“没关系，” Marcos低声道，将Leo的脑袋置于自己的下巴下面。“没关系。”

Marcos讨厌Leo需要面对这些问题，讨厌Leo把自己搞得精疲力尽。

Leo的呼吸渐渐变得悠长，Marcos后退一点。“来上床睡觉吧。”他轻声说道，知道Leo的意识在渐渐昏沉。

Leo笨拙地配合Marcos给他脱掉长袖T恤的动作，先举起一只手臂，然后是另一只，让Marcos把衣服从他头顶拉下来。然后Marcos把上衣扔到了Leo的行李箱里。

Leo的上半身都暴露在空气中，这让他忍不住颤抖了一下，乳头因为寒冷挺立了起来。他摇晃着身体，将脸颊靠在Marcos的胸前，仿佛刚才的动作已经耗尽他所有的力气。

Marcos再次抚摸他的头发，忍不住开始享受Leo温暖的身体依靠着自己的感觉，还有那棕色脑袋依偎在他胸前的画面。

Leo哼唧了几声，然后向后歪了歪头，眨着眼睛信赖地看着Marcos。

Marcos露出一个微笑，不再看Leo黑色的眼眸，伸手抓住了Leo的皮带。Marcos很快将Leo的皮带从腰间抽出，放到Leo的床头柜上。然后他轻轻抚摸了Leo的侧脸，“让我们把衣服脱掉，嗯？” Marcos一边说，一边解开了Leo的裤子纽扣，然后拉下拉链。

他蹲在Leo身前，双手来到Leo腰间两侧，手指放在裤腰上。Leo低头看着他的动作，伸手去摸Marcos的头顶，借此稳住自己的身体。他用手指卷起Marcos的头发。

Marcos咽下口水，努力控制自己不要去想他们用这个姿势还能做什么事情。

有那么一瞬间，他认为自己也许应该做下去，他几乎就要将嘴唇靠近Leo的腹部。因为他无比渴望在那平坦的腹部上吮吸亲吻。

而且他真的还想吸点其他东西。

但是他没有这样做。因为Leo是让他帮忙换衣服，那Marcos要做的就是换衣服。

Marcos往下一拉，Leo的牛仔裤很容易就滑了下来，露出更多的丝绸般的肌肤。牛仔裤堆在他的脚上，Marcos帮助Leo一只脚一只脚的迈出来。Marcos心神不宁地叠着裤子，几乎忍不住要伸手去碰触Leo那诱人的大腿，不过他及时醒悟了过来。

他的心脏跳的飞快，像是被灼伤一般立刻收回手，尽管他的手指仍然嚎叫着想要触摸什么。

“这些也脱掉吗？” Marcos问，试图让自己的声音听起来很正常。

仿佛他跪在Leo的脚下考虑脱掉他的内裤是件很正常的事情...还有他眼前那个粗长的阴茎...

在Leo摇头表示拒绝后，Marcos掐了自己一下。

他深吸了一口气，努力忽略眼前的画面。这是一件不容易的事情，Leo穿着纯黑色的内裤站在他面前——白皙的皮肤与深色的布料形成了美妙的对比。他从Leo的手里接过短裤，将它拉上Leo的小腿。布料经过Leo的大腿发出沙沙的声音，然后向上到Leo的臀部。

Marcos收紧裤子上的抽绳，然后，他弯曲的手指状似无意般拂过Leo大腿之间的凸起。

Leo只轻吸了一口气，因此Marcos假装什么都没有发生的样子，将绳子打好结。当他再次站起来时，他知道自己一定脸红了，但他忽略掉自己的尴尬，挤出一个微笑。

“谢谢你，Marcos。”Leo喃喃道，脸颊上有些红晕。他的身体晃了晃，似乎有些没站稳，伸出手抓住Marcos的袖子来保持平衡。

Marcos小心地让Leo靠在他身上，注意不压到Leo的背部。“还好吗？” Marcos低声问道，眨着眼睛盯住Leo的嘴唇。他的手沿着Leo的脊柱滑下，看见Leo舔了舔嘴唇然后点了点头，不禁深深吸了一口气，“那好，” Marcos摇了摇头，走开一步。

他需要清醒一下，需要在他做出某些不应该做的事情之前先行离开。

现在不是合适的时机。

Leo需要休息。

上帝仿佛恰好感知到他的需求，Kun在这时走了进来。“啊，幸好你还醒着，”Kun笑容灿烂地对Leo说。“我从电影院带回来一些我觉得你肯定会喜欢的糖果。还有Marcos，”他挑起眉毛，“你也在这里。” 他走了过来，将钥匙和钱包扔到放有Leo行李箱的桌子上。“你怎么在这里？”

Marcos绷紧了笑容，“我正要离开。”他又看了一眼Leo，表情柔和起来。“晚安，”他说，轻轻拍了拍Leo的肩膀。“明天见。” 他朝Kun点点头，并在后者试图撞他一下时绕了过去。

在他迈出房门的时候，他听见身后响起Leo柔和的声音。“再次谢谢你，Marcos。”

Marcos转身看见Kun已经抱住了Leo。他的手臂揽住了Leo，手掌充满占有欲地扣在Leo的腰间，拇指勾住了Leo的裤腰。Leo依偎在Kun的怀抱中，露出疲倦的微笑。他黑色的眼眸正注视着Marcos。

“我的荣幸。”Marcos回给他一个微笑。他很乐意提供帮助，他会再次这样做。他又点了点头，将身后的门带上。

Leo的笑脸是他最后看见的画面。


End file.
